The aims of this study are to 1) evaluate if patients allergic to animal allergens will develop an asthmatic response to environmental allergen exposure only if they have severe bronchial hyper response and are highly sensitive to the allergen and 2) to evaluate if the inflammatory response is dose dependent and has a measurable threshold.